


Wake Up

by ChasingTheOcean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, WOOO, based off another comic yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheOcean/pseuds/ChasingTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'It’s High, Noon…' The words were all too familiar as Hanzo’s eyes widened. Mercy removed her staff, the wound vanished as Hanzo quickly moved to his feet, pulling the two arrows from previous out of the floor, nocking one as he ran out into the battlefield. The glow upon McCree made him an easy target, his movements slow as he aimed at his targets. However, two enemies aimed at him, knowing full well they could take him out then and there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF THIS COMIC - http://art-of-monkan.tumblr.com/post/144572120027/what-if-mccree-had-a-terrible-accident-and-ends-up  
> Gahd the comic is so much betteeer... xD

The payload was too close to its destination, and there was little time left for them to stop it. Every member of the team knew if the payload was delivered successfully, Omnic’s that took shelter underneath the roads of London would be destroyed.  
With gritted teeth, Hanzo pulled his last arrow out of his quiver, shaking beneath his own weight as he nocked the arrow, aiming it at the payload. Changing the arrow type, he fired and a wave of arrows ricochet off the walls, and the enemies upon the payload dispersed, and only a few enemies were caught between some of them, falling to the ground as their limbs went limp. Immediately, Hanzo began moving from his spot, knowing that his location could be easily tracked. He quietly hissed at the pain given from his side, an injury received from scattered debris left by Junkrat’s bomb. Streams of the crimson liquid soaked the fabric that overlapped each other on Hanzo’s waist, and in return the archer limped from the pain, his breaths escalated as he slumped behind a wall that covered him from the view of his enemies. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as did his hope of stopping the EMP from reaching the destination. Small beads of sweat rolled down the bowman’s forehead, his eyes daring to shut as he struggled to keep them open, his hand holding the wound he bore. Looking to his left, he noticed two arrows caught in the ground in perfect shape.  
_What a waste…_ Hanzo thought as he tried reaching for the arrow, but only to find it too far from his grasp.  
A figure ran close to him, kneeling in front of him as Hanzo identified the man.  
“Can ya’ stand, partner?” McCree asked, his cigar fumbling between his teeth as he spoke.  
“Not even if I prayed.” Hanzo replied, his voice weak but harsh.  
“Where’s Mercy when ya’ need her…” McCree continued as he contacted Mercy, letting her know that Hanzo was in dire need of her assistance. Mercy responded immediately, locating the two as she rushed to their position.  
“Why are you still here? The payload is moving, stop them!” Hanzo nearly shouted as he grasped McCree’s serape harshly.  
“I’ve got it covered, darlin’. It’ll be high noon for them.” McCree said as he gave a grin. Hanzo’s eyes widened, knowing that by using his ultimate, McCree would be vulnerable to any enemy weapons, and by all means they wouldn’t let an opportunity slip past them.  
“Another way.” Hanzo rasped. He was being selfish, but he couldn’t bear the feeling of losing another loved one. McCree chuckled.  
“I’ll make it out alive, and yer condition oughta be better when we win.” he laughed, spinning his revolver in his hand as the familiar sounds of Mercy’s shoes against the floor grew louder until she was in sight. Kneeling in front of Hanzo, Mercy put a hand on his shoulder, scanning the wound as she held her staff to it. McCree gave a sloppy salute towards Hanzo, and with that he ran out to the battlefield.  
“Jesse…!” Hanzo barely got out when Mercy activated her staff, the wound healing rapidly.  
“Let’s get you back out there.” Mercy spoke, a small smile upon her face, but Hanzo could easily see the defeat within her eyes.  
_It’s high, noon…_ The words were all too familiar as Hanzo’s eyes widened. Mercy removed her staff, the wound vanished as Hanzo quickly moved to his feet, pulling the two arrows from previous out of the floor, nocking one as he ran out into the battlefield. The glow upon McCree made him an easy target, his movements slow as he aimed at his targets. However, two enemies aimed at him, knowing full well they could take him out then and there. Junkrat shot three of his miniature bombs near McCree’s feet, and before they could explode, the sound of McCree’s Peacekeeper could be heard three times, and with it, Junkrat fell to the floor, Reaper groaned in pain and Roadhog tried to laugh off the bullet that lodged in his stomach. McCree almost chuckled, but the explosions at his feet stopped him from doing so. With wide eyes, he jumped back, the sharp debris cutting his face and catching the skin on his arms and legs. With a deep cry, he reloaded his Peacekeeper as he rolled, aiming and firing twice at Reaper, each bullet hitting his chest as he jumped back.  
Not a moment sooner, McCree regretted the fact of standing out in the open. His pupils dilated as he felt a hook around his waist, forcibly being pulled into the enemy area. Roadhog laughed in his face, his breath wrapping around McCree’s face as he struggled to get out of his grasp.  
_“Vrrm!!”_  
Time seemed to slow as Hanzo recognized the faint red line that belonged to the cold-hearted sniper. McCree’s body seemed to go limp, his hat falling behind him as Roadhog dropped him to the floor, a pool of blood slowly forming. Hanzo’s eyes went wide, his body shaking with anger and frustration. He didn’t say anything, but only retraced the line and with swift feet he carefully approached the unknowing widow. He was at a safe distance, and with stealth he pulled the string on his bow, aiming right for Widowmaker’s head. Releasing the arrow, Widowmaker stood, and the arrow lodged itself into her shoulder. With a cry, she scanned the area with her eyes squinted. Moving a hand to her helmet, she activated it and pressed a button as she gave a small laugh.  
_No can hide from my sight._ she chuckled as Hanzo’s figure could now be seen. Hanzo heard her phrase, and immediately began heading in the other direction, Widowmaker following behind. Switching to a full automatic rifle, she finally got a clear opening and fired at Hanzo, barely missing as he swiftly ran behind another wall.  
Hanzo’s hand grasped another arrow in a wall, nocking it and aiming it where Widowmaker’s head should be. She dared to show her face, her rifle aiming right at Hanzo. With a twist of the bow string, he fired the arrow. It curved and successfully hit Widowmaker in the curve that connected her shoulder and neck. She fell with a small gasp, her rifle dropping next to her. With a short exhale, Hanzo returned to the battlefield, the payload stopped as each hero and enemy engaged in combat. The destination was just out of their enemies grasp, and the frustration could be seen on their faces.  
His anger returned as he saw McCree’s body on the floor, and Mercy beside him with tears streaming down her face. She radioed something and held her staff to the air, a yellow beam of light piercing the sky revealing McCree’s location, but only to the defensive team. Hanzo’s jaw threatened to break his teeth as his eyes glowed with anger. His attention was now focused on the payload, the enemies upon it fighting with every last breath to remove his team from the EMP.  
With a snarl, the tattoo upon Hanzo’s left arm began to glow a bright blue, his last arrow he retrieved earlier now nocked and pulled back within the bow.  
_Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!_ he slurred, releasing the arrow as his dragons appeared, circling one another as they consumed all in their path. Their enemies cried out in pain and moved away from the payload, the defensive team chasing them off as the payload was secure.

***

His breaths were rapid as he made his way down the hall, nearly slamming the door open to McCree’s room. There he lay, tired and beaten. Scars from debris were clearly visible as his chest surprisingly rose and fell calmly. Hanzo knelt beside the bed, grabbing hold of McCree’s robotic hand. He stared at his face for what seemed like forever, and no matter how much he wanted it to happen, Jesse’s eyes wouldn’t open. Hanzo’s eyes began to tremble within his skin as small streams of salty water began to fall down his face. His forehead rested itself on the side of McCree’s bed, his body shaking against the thought of losing the one he loved.  
“Please, wake up… I cannot lose another…!” Hanzo pleaded, hoping his cries wouldn’t fall upon deaf ears.  
“Haah… Maybe I should end up here more often…” with the sound of a raspy voice, Hanzo’s head shot up, his eyes piercing those that seemed dead. “H-Howdy, Hanzo.” the cowboy continued between a harsh cough. McCree’s hand went to caress Hanzo’s face, and in return Hanzo’s hand softly gripped his. His face shook, his face turned red and the tears spilled from his eyes like a waterfall. Hanzo softly grasped McCree’s hand, holding it closer to his face and his voice quivered.  
“Foolish man… Not funny…!” Hanzo cried, his face being brought closer to McCree’s as a light kiss was given, and the sobs of Hanzo overwhelmed Jesse’s ears. All that mattered, however, was that McCree was okay, and Hanzo didn’t care how loud he wept or who heard.  
He could sleep safely knowing he was going to be okay.


End file.
